


People say goodbye; In their own special way

by Scarheart99789



Series: In My Veins [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Genesis is only brought up as well, Multi, My mind tried to make it happy, Sephiroth is really only brought up in all of these, Soul Mate AU, Soul Mate AU where they see colours when they touch each other, The Cloud/Tifa thing doesn't work out, it didn't work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2824568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarheart99789/pseuds/Scarheart99789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud grew up without any friends, and under his mother’s loving care and supervision. He never believed in the whole soul mates thing; after all, he had a crush on a girl he knew he wouldn't see colours with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	People say goodbye; In their own special way

Cloud grew up without any friends, and under his mother’s loving care and supervision. He never believed in the whole soul mates thing; after all, he had a crush on a girl he knew he wouldn't see colours with. His father died when he was young, and grew up believing himself better than the other kids in the neighbourhood. A coping mechanism for not having any close friends.

At 13 he learnt of Sephiroth, and wished nothing more to be a hero like him. So, he set off to join SOLDIER. To his dislike, he only made it as an infantryman, or cadet as some would call him later on.

On a mission to Modeoheim, the chopper they were in crashed, and him and the three others had to travel over the mountain by foot. He ended up growing fond of the 1st class SOLDIER that was with them, Zack, and firmly decided that he could be a potential friend.

About a month later he met with him again, going to Nibelheim of all places to investigate the Mako Reactor out there. as well as trying to hide himself from Tifa. It was true he had felt strongly for her when they were little, but he was now kind of nervous, since he had kind of admitted his feelings for her before joining SOLDIER, and now felt more of those feelings towards Zack then her. Although, in one of their battles against the creatures out there, Cloud was knocked down and away, as well as had his helmet knocked off his head. Tifa seemed at least a little surprised, but he ignored her in favour of focusing on Zack’s hand reaching out to help him up. He then became confused as the 1st class began looking around, seeing completely awestruck, and just kind of standing there, still holding his hand. The words he said next, confused him even more.

“Do you see it?” He had asked, eyes shining with what seemed to be pure excitement, but Cloud didn't see anything. So he responded in turn with a question of his own, thoroughly confused.

“What are you talking about?”

At asking the question, he seemed to slump visibly, and pulled away as if burnt, staring at the ground. It then struck him that maybe Zack had seen something in the distance, or maybe the tales his mother used to tell him were true. Maybe soul mates really did exist. However, if they did, why would only one of them see colours, and not the other?

Cloud didn’t hold any of these answers, and for the rest of the time the two seemed to avoid each other, and Tifa, seeming to take some kind of mental note, didn't bring up what she obviously witnessed.

At the end of the day, Cloud ends up waking up in Tifa’s home, after being knocked unconscious by Genesis, seeing Zack sitting on the other bed in the room, and learning that Sephiroth has secluded himself in a library, after going and believing an alien life force they found in the reactor, named Jenova, is his mother.

A week later he emerges and destroys the town, while Zack and Cloud follow him to the reactor, where they have an awfully large battle, which ends with Cloud defeating Sephiroth before passing out on the staircase alongside Zack, of whom was knocked out by Sephiroth not to long before.

When they awaken, it is 4 years later, and in a basement somewhere after being written off as failed experiments by professor Hojo. Zack is more or less fine, and ends up carrying out the blonde, of whom is suffering from severe mako poisoning. Even though Cloud can’t properly see straight, or hold himself upright, talk, or think, he can tell that Zack is being pained by the burden that is himself. Either from having to carry him, or from the fact that he can probably see the colours while touching his skin, Cloud can't tell. However, he’s willing to bet it’s both of these things at the same time.

They end up on the run from Shinra, and he doesn't understand why Zack doesn't just ditch him somewhere, or at the least give him to this Cissnei girl and then escape on his own. It’ll make it easier on him. However, at the same time, Cloud is grateful he keeps him around, and is so loyal and protective of him. Zack’s behaviour reminds him of a puppy, but he doesn't have the ability to tell him so, since his mouth won’t properly allow him to form words.

After almost a year of running, the Shinra forces finally catch up with them. Cloud is instantly against Zack putting him down to hide, and going off to fight on his own. He reaches out after him, but it’s not enough. He’s gone, and Cloud can’t do anything about it. To make matter worse, the soldiers there completely ignore him regardless, and gun down Zack, and leave.

It takes him a while, but Cloud manages to drag his body up to where there are dead bodies strewn around everywhere, and a barely alive Zack lays at the edge of the cliff, staring blankly ahead. He’s just lying there, Buster sword resting in his hand, as Cloud drags himself over to then kneel beside him, staring down as the rain pours over them both.

“Z-Zack.” He manages, staring down at the other male. A smile graces his face, as he slowly turns to face the blonde, eyes seeming duller than usual.

“For the… Both of us…” The other starts, voice failing.

“Both… Of us?” Cloud responds, head tilting a little to visibly show his confusion. He’s leaning forwards with his hands between his knees as he’s kneeling, making sure he close enough in case Zack starts talking quieter.

“That’s right. You’re gonna…” Zack trails off again, eye twitching a little as he visibly winces in pain from talking.

“You’re gonna…?” He then prods again, verbally attempting to urge Zack into finishing what he’s trying to say.

The other slowly reaches up with his left arm, the one on the side Cloud isn't, and cups his hand around his neck. It would probably be the last time Zack would see the colours of his face, or the sky, and then drags him down to his Cloud’s forehead on his chest, staring blankly ahead.

“Live” He mumbles. Cloud takes in a shattered breath and goes to pull away, only to feel Zack’s grip tighten.

“You’ll be…” He then takes a wobbling breath, wincing a little at the effort. “My living legacy.” His grip then loosens as he arm falls back to his side, Cloud then slowly rising up, the right side of his face coated in Zack’s blood, and his spiky blonde hair being dragged down a bit, blood dripping off of it.

They’re both silent for about half a minute, Cloud staring blankly at him, while Zack just smiles and turns his head a bit to the right, tightening his grip on his sword before raising it up.

“My honor, my dreams.” He begins, then straightening out his arm, visibly offering it to Cloud before putting on as much of a serious expression as he can muster, then finishing his sentence. “They’re yours now.”

Cloud reaches out with his right hand, taking the sword by the handle, as Zack begins to loosen his grip. He then grabs on with his left as well where he had been holding it, only to have Zack push him away a little bit, causing the blonde to flinch. Although, he understood after a second that it was Zack’s way of telling him it was his.

“I’m...your living...legacy.” Cloud parroted, staring down at Zack, of whom then simply smiled and closed his eyes, remaining silent.

He couldn't help it. Really, he couldn't. A moment later Cloud felt the tears streaming down his face, and felt his breathing became harder, and he stared down at the now lifeless body of the one he actually had started to feel love and affection for. The tears kept flowing, and after another few seconds he lifted his chin to stare up into the sky, that seemed to be crying with him despite having rained the whole time, and let out a cry of anguish, feeling his own heart breaking in two as all the memories of Zack he had played in his mind, as if fresh and new.

After a few more minutes, the rain stopped and the sun shone, and he slowly lowered his head down, glancing once more at Zack’s face.

“Thank you. I won’t forget.” Cloud then stood, holding the Buster sword in his left hand as he stared down at his body.

“Goodnight…” He muttered, turning away. Although, before he took a step and ended up leaving, dragging the sword behind him, he uttered one more forlorn word to the fresh corpse behind him, unable to bear looking once more.

“Zack.”

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a third part that I also have mentally written. I tried to make that one happy but noooooooo


End file.
